Glittering Eyes
by hiddenlove23
Summary: My eyes always find a way to look at her. I watched her in the hallways and in class. She was wonderful. When James Potter realizes he is in love with Lily Evans. Just a cute one-shot that popped into my head. This is my first try at a Harry Potter fic so please review and tell me what you thought...thanks :) Moved from my old account :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**a/n Hi, I love Harry Potter and I wanted to write a fan fiction for it but I am very busy with my Twilight ones when this idea popped into my head. It's a one shot about the day James Potter fell in love with Lily Evans. Oooh and just for the purpose of this, James fell in love with Lily in third year not second.**

Glittering Eyes

I stared the empty table hungrily. I was starving. It had been a very busy Wednesday at Hogwarts. Sirius and I had pulled a great many pranks on the slimy Slytherins, especially Snivellus. He deserved it though, just for being a Slytherin. The food appeared on the table. The smells were delicious. I put all the food I could see on to my plate, mashed potato, roast beef, parsnips, gravy and carrots. I scoffed the whole lot before Remus had had time to put mashed potato on his plate. He stared at me,

"What is wrong with you Prongs?" he said, I shrugged my shoulders and smiled,

"I'm just hungry, Moony, just hungry." He shook his head and laughed before digging into his food. I looked around Gryffindor table, smiling at my Hogwarts family. I was just about to turn to face Sirius, who was on my left, when a flash of red hair caught my eye. I turned to look at the girl with bloodshot eyes who was just sitting down next to Mary Macdonald and Hestia Jones. She looked as if she had been crying. Of course, I knew who she was. Lily Evans. Snivellus' best friend. The smarted witch in our year, the muggle born. We'd pranked her a fair few time too and teased her because she was friends with Snape. I tore my eyes away from the upset girl and looked at my best friend.

"Padfoot," I said, smiling,

"Yes Prongs?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of his plate.

"You know you love me," I said, smiling even more,

"What do you what, Jamesie?" he asked, finally looking up at me,

"Can you pwease do my DADA homework?" I asked, only wanting Sirius to do it because Remus had said no and because I didn't understand what we were doing in class but surprisingly Sirius did. He sighed,

"Alright, but only if you do my transfiguration homework next week." I smiled up at him,

"You got yourself there mate!" I agreed quickly. He laughed and shook my hand. Remus and Peter rolled their eyes at us. Once everyone had finished their meals, the dirty plates disappeared. Only to replaced by yummy looking puddings. I helped myself to apple crumble and custard. Sirius and I were finished in seconds. I patted my now fully belly,

"That was good!" I exclaimed, Peter laughed,

"It's what you say every night Prongs!" he said,

"Shut up Wormtail, it was good." I joked back. He smiled. Peter had only become a Marauder last year when Remus rescued him from being bullied by Lucius Malfoy and his lot. I looked up from my now empty plate; I glance over at Lily again. She looked pretty; her soft hair cascaded down her back beautifully. She was laughing and she looked so carefree. Wait, James, did you just call Lily know-it-all-friends-with-Snivellus Evans Pretty? I gasped. No. I couldn't think that about Evans. Could I? No.

"Prongs, mate, what's wrong with you?" Sirius asked,

"Nothing, Padfoot, why?" I asked,

"You're being weirder than normal, mate, no offence." He said, glancing at me. Oh, I must've gasped out loud. I just laughed at him and shook my head. No way was I going to tell him about thinking Evans was pretty. He'd never let me forget that. I turned to face the Teacher's table just as Dumbledore rose out of his seat.

"Good Evening, Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed that meal, I certainly did. And I know someone else who did." Dumbledore said, glancing at Sirius and I, we both laughed. "Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed your third day at school. But now, it is time for bed! Sweet dreams to you all." There was a mad rush to get out of the hall and up to the common rooms. On my way out I heard Snivellus' voice,

"Lily! Please, I said I'm sorry!" he shouted,

"Get away from me, Snape, I hate you! Leave me alone!" Evans yelled back at him before rushing up the stairs, crying. She bumped into me,

"Sorry." She mumbled,

"S'alright Evans!" I smirked, she looked up,

"Oh it's you Potter. Get out of my way!" she snarled. She looked cute when she was angry. Oh dear, please tell me I didn't even think that about Evans.

"What's got you wand in a knot?" I asked her, I could see that she had been crying again. I suddenly felt the urge to reach out and hug her, what was wrong with me!? She scowled.

"Nothing. Why would you care Potter? Now let me go or I'll hex you." She whispered threateningly at me. I shuddered, I knew Lily could hex well if she wanted to. I stepped aside, letting Lily pass. I then ran up the stairs to meet Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, we had pranks to perfect.

"Signum," I said to the fat lady, she smiled,

"In you go!" she said happily, I gave the fat lady an odd look, she was never this cheery. As I walked into the common room, I sat in front of the fire in my usual comfy armchair. While I waited for my friends to join me, they were unpacking upstairs, I found myself staring at Lily Evans. She was sat alone on the windowsill reading. She was always reading. Her hair covered her face slightly. Her cheeks were covered in cute looking freckles. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of emerald green; they were a round almond shape too. Her lips were pale pink and I noticed she was murmuring the words she was reading. She looked so beautiful as the evening sun reflected the brightness in her long red hair. I felt my heart flutter when she looked up. I blushed when she caught my eyes and ducked my head, I saw her smirk. I think, no, it wasn't possible. I couldn't be falling book-worm, goody two shoes Evans could I? We were complete opposites, she liked to study, read and obey rules. I like to pull pranks, be cheeky and not do my homework. But I couldn't deny that one thing, she was wonderful. Latley, my eyes always found away to look at her. I watched her in the hallways and in class. My stomach would flip when she spoke to me. I would blush when she smiled at me. I was acting like a girl. Whenever Sirius teased her, I felt the urge to hug her, to defend her, and to protect her. I think I was in love with the girl with the glittering eyes.

**a/n what did you think? Just a cute little one shot! By the way 'Signum' means password in Latin in case you were wondering :) **


End file.
